onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roranoa zoro
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Roranoa zoro page. My girlfriend Dude, I won't talk about my GF to anyone of you people, I keep private and hobby seperated Yountoryuu 17:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yatanogarasu Hey man, that whole template is not made by me, but it was made by User:Yatanogarasu, you should contact him. Sorry for inconvenience. Also, thanks for listing me on the page with your favoite editors, I really adore it (: re:why I know it's been a little while since I've written one, I've just been busy. I go back to college in a few days, so I've been getting ready for that. Also, I really haven't thought of anything good to write about. This Wednesday I'll be writing the last blog for this break, since One Piece comes back the Wednesday after this one, so that's something you can look forward to. After that, I mostly rely on the events in the chapter for topic fodder. I'm not really into writing predictions like like Black Leg and Youn. I'm just taking a little break from blogging, that's all.DancePowderer 18:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ok i c Sure thing! Expect it in 10 hours. Yountoryuu 14:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Zoro vs. Shiliew http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Zoro_vs._Shiliew You're welcome! (: Would you please rate and comment? Yountoryuu 17:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC)\ Thanks! Yountoryuu 17:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 612 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_612_prediction Hey if you want to,comment and rate my prediction/...Thanks..LuffyPirateKing 11:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Usopp vs. Van Augur Hey buddy! Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 21:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the congratulations. What treat are you asking for exactly?DancePowderer 16:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of it, but I don't watch it.DancePowderer 13:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) True But it was true that you introduce me to this siteStone Roger 13:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) GOT IT THANKS Stone Roger 13:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger TIME DO YOU KNOW THE TIMING WHEN ONE PIECE EPISODE RELEASES BUDDY! Stone Roger 14:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger THANKS THANKS BUDDY Stone Roger 14:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger re: Congratulations Thanks for the congrats! Yes, I am one of the new admins. No party for you guys, but here, have a internet cookie. *hands cookie* What you don't like Sadi-chan? Haha, I've been trying out new icons. This one probably won't last long anyway. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: slow down!!! Oh, thanks for the corrections. Really. I make these errors mostly since my PC keyboard has sticky keys and I don't have time looking over whatever I wrote. As for the slowing down, I just want to know why I need to... can't you just go from Chapter 1 and check the errors 1 by 1? Well if you don't feel like it, i'll do it.. but I just am hurrying to finish this LETCA project as soon as possible for the benefit of accessors. Again thanks for your contributions. JapaneseOPfan 22:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) haha, I was wondering where you were! well, good thing you're back. I'll be counting on you! JapaneseOPfan 14:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) following tab sorry to answer instead of Yazzy, but only you can see your own "following" tab; nobody else can. JapaneseOPfan 16:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re: thanks no problem. JapaneseOPfan 16:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re:removing the "following" tab Thank you, yes, I was the one who changed it. :) By "following tab" are you referring to the section on the right of your user page? In which case go to "My preferences" -> "Followed pages" -> and check on "Make my followed pages list private" [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh! You meant the ones on the user pages! Sorry, I misunderstood you. Yea, only the user can see that tab on his/her page. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Height My height is 186, and I'm 16 years old. That's a bit higher than the middleclass. Yountoryuu 08:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm! so the stats are true!Roranoa zoro 10:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re: where r u? Yeah sorry for not going all slow... school is becoming a pain after a long break caused by snow over here. Anyhow, I am at chapter 147 or so.. just look at the "pages I'm following" box next to my profile if you need to know, and it'll probably be there somewhere. I'll probably speed up some time or the other again soon, so get ready! I appreciate your help. Also, after I go through every single chapter, Yazzy told me that I should go back, and fix all the trivia sections since some of them have chapter notes in them, not trivia... we'll discuss more about it later, just notifying. JapaneseOPfan 21:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually... Sorry, I can't help it anymore.. I will restart the LETCA Project... to many problems are pointed out to me. It's the only way to keep stuff organized. I will be editing the ENTIRE PAGE from now on... not just the quick reference. Starting from Chapter 1. JapaneseOPfan 22:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ugh, sorry, wait with the LETCA... I'm trying to solve problems about trivia with DancePowderer and Yazzy.. do other stuff for now until I signal OK... sorry. JapaneseOPfan 23:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:How do u know : I think One-Winged Hawk deleted it is because it was a trivia point that did not belong in the fruit's page, but instead in Decken's. Yatanogarasu 23:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:can i add : No, it's too trivial, just like the Numa Numa no Mi being "the first fruit introduced after the timeskip". Yatanogarasu 23:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:how do you know? I don't know why she removed that bit of trivia, you'll have to ask her.DancePowderer 00:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) re:answer me! I'm not sure if you saw that MasterDeva answered for me on my talk page, so I'll just repeat what they wrote. The line code is simply ----. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) My Blogs I noticed your comment on my blogs, and I have recently made a blog on shark fishmen and am hopefully planning on making some more, but I am pretty loaded up at the moment. Pacifista15 03:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! to say Hi HiStone Roger 08:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger Jinbe Not to be a downer or anything, but its Jinbe, not Jenbie. I just wanted to make sure you knew, since it was bothering me. JapaneseOPfan 16:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob. JapaneseOPfan 16:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Can you please participate in the Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems? I ask since you contributed in some way. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 17:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok how's that? is it easier to understand now? also, can you repost what you put on my talk page onto the actual forum so everyone can see what you think? That was partially the main reason why I turned this into a forum. JapaneseOPfan 17:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that was big help. ^^ JapaneseOPfan 18:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 614 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesome!/614_prediction read it.hope u like it.:) re:Ur Gender? lol here we go again. I am a girl. It's just that I don't prefer feminine things, so I may not act like one :p did you read the discussion above your post?? JapaneseOPfan 14:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) and you're a guy, I suppose? JapaneseOPfan 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) well I knew that, nevmind JapaneseOPfan 14:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) re: ur Forum uh, 1 comment from Yountoryuu.. I guess Yazzy and DP are tired of this conversation?! Well then I'll just go on keeping the trivia/chapter notes apart. JapaneseOPfan 14:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No you are not bugging me; I like the company you give me ^_^ Well anyhow, um, a blog... tell me if it should be serious, funny,a question, a fight or a prediction? JapaneseOPfan 14:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well my blogs aren't that popular either.. well either way, i'll be thinking. JapaneseOPfan 14:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ??? like what we should editStone Roger Re:SORRY! K.................................... UNDERSTOOD WHAT TO EDIT THANKS K....................................Stone Roger 10:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC)STONE ROGER Episode 486 Picture Can you change the pic? Its not really revolving around BB, which is the main plot of the episode. Yountoryuu 15:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Speech_suffixes New blog again; link is on the blog above ↑. I will post new lessons frequently from now on; check them out from time to time. ^^ HaHa Well,haha thanks for the compliment I just thought that the very fearsome,very cool whitebeard is on a cute type.Instead of the usual cool type whitebeard :)) Ezek0021 09:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) re:Main-Page Slider The images have to specifically be 673×410px to work. dosun trivia That depends, does that guy have anything to do with pirating or sharks?DancePowderer 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC)